


Moonlight

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Vampires, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: Danny有一个与众不同的搭档，而他们之间有种非同寻常的关系。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼AU。Hawaii Five-0与Moonlight的crossover，不过没看过Moonlight影响不大。  
> 剧情设定在S02E21之前。  
> 特别鸣谢女神knifegirl8，部分超可爱的互动片段来自于她。

Five-0的老大是一只吸血鬼。

知道这事的“人”寥寥无几，可能知道这件事的吸血鬼还要多些。而好警探Danny，很不幸地，是其中之一，也是生活在这悲哀的岛屿上的人里，最早知道的一个。

 

在他们第二次相遇的那一天，Steve让Danny做他的搭档。不对，用“让”这个词还是太柔和了，“劫持”或者“绑架”应该更确切些。总之，Danny清醒地意识到他上了条贼船，而且还是单程票——却无可奈何。他安静地望着前方，不情愿地微微噘着嘴。

“我喜欢你的味道。”Steve忽然侧过头，打破了静寂，“你闻起来很香。”

正在开车的Danny手一抖，差点撞上迎面驶来的车。“你为什么会觉得我很香？”他诧异地问，抬起胳膊嗅了嗅自己。没什么味道啊！香水，沐浴露，甚至洗发水……都没有。唯一的味道就是在夏威夷阳光明媚的一天里，不可避免的汗水与荷尔蒙混杂的味道。

Steve神秘地笑了笑，没有回答，只是又深深地吸了口气，靠在靠枕上发出满足的叹息。

而Danny，不知为何，觉得有些毛骨悚然。

 

Steve无数遍警告过Danny进屋要敲门，而Danny也无数次选择性地无视了这一点。这让Steve必须格外的辛苦和小心翼翼，努力不让自己塞在各种地方的那些盛满鲜血的袋子暴露出来。

有一次Danny打开冰箱准备找点吃的，吓得Steve心脏差点停跳。还好他动作快——吸血鬼优势之一——冲过去关上了冰箱，并告诉他里面没有任何吃的。

“你的冰箱里没吃的？”Danny困扰地复述道，目光里满满的全是同情，“怪不得你这么瘦，原来是饿的。下次我给你带点吃的过来吧。”

于是第二天他带了个甜甜圈过来。Steve坚决拒绝吃掉它或是让Danny把它放进冰箱。“你真是个怪人，你知道吗？”Danny看着他亲手把甜甜圈放进冰箱后，评价道。

于是后来Steve就买了个小冰箱藏在衣柜里，用来保存他那些珍贵的血袋。可惜Danny依旧不肯放过他。

“哇哦，这是什么？”Danny饶有兴趣地蹲下身，“冰箱？别人都在衣柜里藏保险柜，你却放了个冰箱？”

Steve感觉自己的心脏是好不了了。

 

在接下来的搭档生活里，Danny开始越来越多地注意到Steve的怪癖。

比如，他喜欢晚上行动，明明可以白天完成的任务非要拖到晚上进行。实在拖不了的时候，他就会尽可能地待在车里和室内，要么就是遮遮掩掩地挑阴凉的地方走。但是他似乎又格外喜欢阳光，路过沙滩的时候Danny经常会发现他的视线越过自己，望着窗外出神。他一度以为他是在看那些比基尼女郎，然而海啸警报的那次沙滩上根本没有人。

再比如，每次看到过于血腥的犯罪现场，他都会莫名兴奋起来。Danny几乎能看到他瞳孔中跳动的疯狂的火焰，只不过这火焰最后又被他自己硬生生地压制起来，熄灭了。

Steve的速度快得不科学。虽说他曾受到过严格的训练，但是这未免也太快了些，快得不像……人类。

还有太多太多不正常的地方，比如超强的自愈力，体温时常变得冰凉，从不在自己面前吃东西……

Holmes曾经说过：“当你排除了其它的可能性，剩下的无论看上去有多不可能，都一定是真相。”作为一名优秀的警探，Danny不难得出这个结论——

Steve是一只吸血鬼。

不但是吸血鬼，而且还是一只喜欢阳光海滩的吸血鬼。

然而，天杀的，Danny就这样接受了这个现实，潜意识里居然觉得这挺正常的。在经历了上次的租房遇鬼事件后，Danny显然对这类灵异事件的接受度上了一个新的层次。不是这个世界疯了，就是Steve已经成功把Danny逼疯了。

Danny严重怀疑是后者。

 

Steve觉得自己疯了。

不，不是因为Danny屡次险些翻到自己的血袋，以及藏在床底下的睡觉用的冰柜，虽然这有可能是原因之一。

他爱上Danny了。

这个金发矮个子男人就像闯进他的车库那样闯进了他的心房，并且丝毫没有赶紧出去的觉悟，反而在里面安营扎寨，打算永远住在里面了。

他完蛋了。他爱这个家伙爱惨了。

吸血鬼爱上人类？这可不是个好主意。那么多的书籍告诉他，吸血鬼和人类的爱情注定不会有什么好结局。如果不信，看看他的朋友Mick和他的前女友Beth就知道了。

这绝对是错误的爱慕。

Steve一向不擅长处理感情问题，更何况是他从没有遇到过的同性之间的感情问题。他纠结来纠结去，终于下定了决心，从最基本的做起。

最起码，Danny有权知道他是什么。

“Danny，”Steve一脸纠结地呼唤道，“我有事情想告诉你。”

“我在听。”Danny抬起头，满脸都是“我要杀了你”的表情，“你又干嘛了，嗯？州长府又被你闯了？你又要回陆军参加什么特别行动？还是这次的线索人物被你不小心玩死了……”

“海军！我是海军！”Steve强调道，“但不是这些。”Steve一个打轮把车停靠在了路边。他双手放在方向盘上，转过头，看着自家搭档漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛，认真地说：“我是一个吸血鬼。”

“你是只吸血鬼？”Danny异常镇定地说，“噢。”

Steve愣了愣：“噢？”这可不是他预料中的答案。犹豫了一下：“怎么，你不觉得我疯了么，Danny？”

“自打第一天认识你，‘疯狂’这个词就被列为了我的字典里的常用词，每天都能用上个十次八次的。”Danny冷静地耸耸肩，“其实我猜到了。”

啊？毕竟成为吸血鬼的时间不长，莫非是什么地方疏忽了吗？Steve歪着头，略略眯起眼睛：“你怎么知道的？”

“我不小心看过《暮光之城》。”Danny回答道，“虽然这无疑是我人生中最错误的决定之一。”

“你不害怕？”Steve好奇地问。

Danny翻了个白眼：“你要是真想吃掉我，早就吃干抹净了好么！尤其是住你家的那两周，现在回想起来，简直凶险。”忽然又想起来了什么，嘀咕，“所以你上次说我很香……”

Steve一时间没反应过来：“什么？”

Danny扁扁嘴：“我们做搭档的第一天，你说我很香。”瞥了他一眼，“为什么？”

“唔，我们两个都是AB型血。”Steve犹豫了一下，说，“同种血型的血液对吸血鬼的吸引力会比较大……”

“你离我远点。”Danny说。

“我开车呢！”Steve无辜地说着，踩下了油门。


	2. Chapter 2

“所以。”在他们终于结了案子，并排陷进Steve家的沙发里的时候，Danny突然说。

Steve扭头看着他，左臂自然地搂上他的肩。

Danny舔舔嘴唇：“所以，你是怎么变成吸血鬼的？”

“我还是SEAL的时候，发生了点意外。”

“意外？你是指‘你的疯狂行动差点害死你’那种意外吗？”Danny说，“那不叫意外。从概率学上来说，那是无限趋近于必然发生的。”

“一次在洛杉矶执行任务的时候……”

Danny睁大眼：“SEAL为什么会在洛杉矶执行任务？”

“Danny，这是机密，我不能说。”Steve的语气软软的。

“噢，你是指‘草莓地行动’那样的机密吗？”Danny瞥他，然后微微皱起眉，“别给我这个表情。没错，我还记得这事呢，估计不会忘了。”

“……当时我身边没有任何队友，倒在街边的小巷里奄奄一息。有个路过的吸血鬼救了我。”Steve陷入回忆中，“他赋予了我这种力量与速度，还教会了我如何正确地运用和生存。”

Danny难得安静地倾听着。“所以你这位朋友，”他最后问，“他叫什么？”

Steve忽然直起身子，给他打了个噤声的手势，侧耳倾听了一会儿。他用力地抽了抽鼻子，咧嘴笑了：“你想认识我的尊长吗？”他往门口努努嘴，“他来了。”

Danny惊愕地转头。他明明没有听到任何声音。

“居然被你发现了。”有人从门口踏着闲适的步子走了进来。

“你该学学Mick的身手的。”

“我比他大得多，才不需要学他。”那人小声嘀咕着。

Steve从沙发上跳下来，热情地迎了上去：“Josef，什么风儿把你吹来夏威夷了？”

“事出紧急，不得不来啊。”西装革履的吸血鬼笑了笑，“夏威夷的太阳还真是毒，你到底是怎么存活下来的？”

“Danny，这是我的尊长，Josef Kostan。”Steve介绍他们认识，“Josef，他是我的partner，Danny Williams。”

Josef因为“partner”这个词露出了古怪的笑容。“Aloha.”Josef随意地握了握Danny的手，Danny感到一阵凉意，“这里现在还是这么说的，对吧？”

“幸会。”Danny以一名警探的目光好奇地打量，或者说观察着他。这是个看上去只有二十出头的男人，一头暗金色的短发，发梢微微翘起。肤色微微泛白，焦糖色的眼睛温润而无害，嘴角永远挂着一抹玩世不恭的微笑。

Steve用肩膀撞了撞Danny：“他四百多岁了，Danny，比夏威夷群岛被发现的时间还老得多。”

“不，我才25岁，永远的25岁。”Josef呲呲牙，然后露出一个标准的微笑。

“Mick呢？”Steve又使劲嗅了两下，问，“你俩总是待在一起的啊。”

“哦，他去追踪那只把我办公室炸掉的吸血鬼去了。”Josef抿了抿嘴，“你这儿有饮料吗？God，夏威夷还真是晒得要死，字面意思上的。”说着就朝着冰箱走过去。

“WHAT?!”Steve追上他拽住了他的衣服，“有人在追杀你？”

Josef打开冰箱：“Wow，你放这么多人类的食物干什么？”目光有意无意地扫过了Danny。他东翻翻西翻翻，从冰箱的暗格里翻出一瓶红色的东西，一点都不客气地叼在嘴里，含糊不清地说：“AB型血？我喜欢。”

“喂，先回答问题！”Steve气急败坏地吼，“有人在追杀你，而你就这样闯进了我的房子，啊？他们要是在跟踪你怎么办？”

“Hey，放松点。”Josef耸耸肩，“不会有吸血鬼伤害到你的人类的——我当然甩掉他们了。我看上去有那么不靠谱吗？”

是的，你就是这么不靠谱，这就是为什么Mick一天到晚向我抱怨快要被你逼疯。“这么说确实有人在跟踪你。”Steve有些无语，不过感到稍微放心了些。

“那帮家伙偷了我们刚刚研制出来的那些‘解药’。”Josef整个人陷进了Steve家的沙发里，“你家的沙发不错，什么牌子的？等我回去重新装修办公室一定要都换成这种。”

“Wait...解药被偷了？这么重要的事情你不先说？！”这是Steve今天第二次感觉自己被气到肝疼。

Danny坐在一旁看着他的表情，心里暗爽。这绝对是报应，对于Steve平时每天把自己气个倒仰的报应。“什么解药？”他插嘴问。一直保持沉默可不是Williams家族的风格。

“把吸血鬼变回人类的东西。其实也就Mick这个心心念念要变回人类的傻瓜会称这种东西是解药吧，我更倾向于叫它‘毒药’。”Josef说，“Mick的前妻Coraline冒着生命危险从她的哥哥们那里偷到了配方，交给我们保存，结果在那次袭击中付之一炬了。还好永久性解药只成功地做出来了一盒样品，还没大量生产就被抢走了。”

Steve难得看上去有点忧心忡忡的：“那些解药要是被散播出去……”

Josef接口道：“绝对是吸血鬼们的末日。”

 

“你想变成吸血鬼吗？”一路狂飙的科迈罗里，Josef忽然开口问。

Danny隔了两秒才反应过来他在问自己。“不想。”他回答道，“我有女儿的，okay？我不希望在她的婚礼上有人把我当成她的哥哥。”

“哪天你想通了，来找我。我会帮你。”Josef皱了皱鼻子，咧着嘴笑，“Steve这个榆木脑袋肯定不肯转化你。”

正在开车的Steve皱起眉：“为什么针对我……Mick也不肯转化别人啊？”

“Mick是无法接纳身为吸血鬼的自己，所以觉得大家都是如此。而你，”Josef几不可闻地叹口气，从后视镜里看着他，“根本解释不通。”

“你说的倒是挺轻松，Sara那件事之后，你也不敢轻易转化别人了吧？”Steve白了他一眼。

Danny感觉到Josef明显地呼吸一窒，久久没有回答。

 

Mick与他们约在一个酒吧见面。

穿着暴露的女郎与微醺的男人调着情，闪烁着的灯光令人目眩。Danny穿过嘈杂拥挤的人流，嘴里不停地抱怨着音乐的吵闹。Steve有一搭无一搭地跟他斗着嘴。而Josef跟在最后，一言不发。

然后Danny看到了那个人。

那人坐在最暗的角落里，黑色的风衣在人群里显得格格不入。他有着一头栗色的浓密卷发，大大的波浪，服帖而柔顺。他抬起头，似乎是看见了他们，露出一个温和的微笑。

当Danny看清那张脸的时候，整个人都僵住了。


	3. Chapter 3

他他他长得跟Steve简直一模一样！

不，倒也不是一模一样。他看上去比Steve要年轻一点。而且那眼神，少了SEAL的刚毅和果断，多了一种侦探式的审慎，和浅浅的温柔。通俗地来说，那就是他比起Steve更为，呃，软萌。

那种气场上的截然不同，让Danny一眼就可以区分开他们。但即便如此，Danny还是后退了两步，抓住了Steve的手。Steve出门前吃了点东西——噢，其实就是喝了点血，吸血鬼的食谱还真是贫乏得可怜——他的手现在还是暖烘烘的，上面有一层常年握枪形成的茧。

震惊的警探脑海里闪过无数的话，从“快看那儿有个人长得好像你”到“卧槽你俩为什么长得一样”再到“你是不是有个双胞胎兄弟”最后到“你爸妈有私生子吗”，然而最后他脱口而出的却是：“他比你更像一只吸血鬼。”

Steve不服：“Why?”

Danny瞄了一眼他身上的短袖和工装裤：“没有任何影视剧里的吸血鬼是穿成你这个样子的，babe。”又来回看了看他俩的发型，“唔，发型也不像。”又瞅瞅他，“性格也不像。你这种分分钟扛着机关枪冲到最前面的个性，半点也不像冷血的吸血鬼。”

Steve被他逗笑了：“谁说吸血鬼都是冷血的了？”一把抓住Danny，拖着他的手向那人走去，“Danny，这就是Mick。”

简单的寒暄之后，Danny终于还是问了那个自己困扰已久的问题：“你俩有血缘关系吗？”他的目光从一个移向另一个，“你懂的，有没有查过是不是同父异母的兄弟之类的……”

Mick哑然失笑：“我已经89岁了，Danny，而Steve与你同龄。”

“噢。”Danny眨眼，“等等，你怎么知道我俩同龄？”

“因为我是个侦探。”面对Danny一脸狐疑的“我也是警探好吗你别骗我”的表情，Mick露出微笑，“好吧，其实是Steve在电话里提到过。”

“是嘛？”Danny迅速地看了Steve一眼，后者心虚地移开了目光，“他……他在电话里提到我？”

“噢，老兄，他谈的最多的就是你，滔滔不绝的，止都止不住。”Josef此时已经喝完了Mick酒杯里疑似红酒的东西，饶有兴致地转过来凑热闹，“不然我怎么可能那么放心地当着你的面谈论吸血鬼的事情？我活了四百多年，遭遇过各种形式的人类袭击，很清楚这样一个事实——‘信任’是一个很沉重的词。”

Danny的目光转向Steve。Steve盯着Josef随手放在桌子上的酒杯，清了清嗓子，装作漫不经心地扯开话题：“好了，说说你查到了什么吧，Mick。你抓到他了吗？”

Mick摇摇头：“没有，他很快就销声匿迹了，我觉得是有人在帮助他逃跑。我找到了他暂时用来落脚的房子，可是那时他已经离开很久了。”

Steve皱着眉转着手里的空酒杯，没说话。

“房间被我初步搜查了一遍，没有什么异样。东西不多，不知道他还会不会回来。桌子上有把枪，上面的序列号被磨掉了，我待会儿送去做指纹查询和弹道分析。另外还有张名片，估计是下水管道维修之类的，上面印着Wo Fat……”

Steve猛地站了起来，而Danny也一个激灵。“谁？”他俩异口同声地问。

“Wo Fat……你们认识他？”Mick看上去很困惑，不懂他们为什么那么大反应。

“奇怪的名字。”Josef评价道，“为什么你看上去就像是听到了你的杀父仇人一样？”

Steve坐回椅子上，手按上额头：“因为他就是我的杀父仇人。”

“这太糟糕了。我很抱歉。”

Steve摇摇头。“我要去亲自搜查一下那间房子。”他急不可耐地问，“地址是什么？”

Danny露出不赞同的神色：“听上去像是个圈套。”

“Yeah，这就是个圈套。”Steve把酒杯重重地放在桌子上，“我倒要看看他想耍什么花招。”

 

“这很不理智。”

Steve不理他。

“这简直就是愚蠢至极。”

Steve一脚踩在油门上。

“最起码应该带上后援。”

Steve杀气腾腾地盯着前方的路面。

“你自己想送死，可以，但是能不能拜托你稍微考虑一下我的安全问题，huh？”

Steve一个急转弯：“你可以回去。我刚才提出过让你回去，是你自己拒绝的。”

“我不回去，完全是因为a)这是我的车，以及b)我的良心不允许我看着你一个人去送死，okay？”Danny朝他吼，然后语气又软了下来，“叫上后援，拜托？”

“我能找谁？Mick和Josef要去调查枪的那条线索。如果这件事真的和Wo Fat有关的话，我们必须抓紧一切时间。”

“我不知道，也许你还记得我们还有两名队友叫Chin和Kono！”

“我该怎么跟他们解释，Danny？”Steve狠狠地叹着气，“吸血鬼的秘密不能轻易泄露给凡人，况且他们会以为我疯了的！”

Danny死死地抓住扶手，半天没说话。“I hate you so much.”他最后说。

 

Steve一脚踹掉了门。

对，不是“踹开”，而是“踹掉”。Danny在弥漫的烟尘中边咳嗽边低声抱怨着“野兽”什么的，而Steve已经不管不顾地径直闯了进去，全身的肌肉紧绷着，随时准备把出现的任何目标来个一枪爆头。

可惜屋里空荡荡的，并没有人。皎洁的月光洒下，小屋在夜色里显得异样的静寂，四周连虫鸣声都没有。就连Danny也注意到了，空气里充斥着浓重的血腥气息。他和Steve交换了个眼神。这里曾经发生过谋杀案么？

Steve似乎才想起来自己是一个吸血鬼。他用自己的感知力简单地探查了屋里，然后拍开了电灯。屋里瞬间亮如白昼。Danny不得不眯起眼睛适应了一会儿，才得以看清室内的东西。

Steve给了Danny一个眼色，自己持枪往后院去了。Danny则在他搜查后院的时候夹着枪走到桌子前，戴着手套的手拿起那张Wo Fat的名片。

然后他就感到颈后一阵电击的剧痛，眼前一黑，重重地倒了下去。


	4. Chapter 4

痛。

好痛。

Steve微微睁开眼，入目的是白茫茫的一片，晃得他心烦意乱。他不得不闭上眼，定定神，才再次睁开眼睛。

颤抖着手臂支撑起身体，Steve跌跌撞撞地倚靠在身后的墙壁上。木桩穿刺的伤口还没有完全愈合，胸口血淋淋的窟窿看上去触目惊心。

全身都在火辣辣地痛，Steve脑海里一片空白，过了半分钟才猛地惊醒——

Danny呢？！

他蹦了起来，却又险些摔倒。“Danny!”他喊道，然后很快在对面的角落里发现了蜷缩成一团的搭档。“Danny!”他摇摇晃晃地跑过去，跪倒在他身旁，“Danny, Danny!”他抱起他，疯了一样地摇晃着Danny的身体，“醒醒，Danny！”

Danny被他晃醒了。被电击的痛楚还没有消去，浑身上下都麻麻的。“唔，Steve……”Danny微微睁开眼睛，Steve焦急的表情映入眼帘，他的脸煞白煞白的。“你看上去不太好。你怎么了？”Danny晕晕乎乎地说着，伸手去按他的胸膛。手指碰触到的黏稠的感觉让他猛地清醒过来：“你受伤了？！”

“一点小伤，一会儿就痊愈了。我是吸血鬼，还记得吗？”Steve抱着他，感到一阵眩晕，却不明白是为什么。自己明明是从身后被袭击的，根本没有伤到头。

Danny明显地松了口气。“听着，”他拽着Steve的衣领，表情严肃，“我们不该就这样闯进圈套里的。”

“认真的？你现在要跟我说这个？”Steve哑然失笑。

“是的，这是个很严重的问题，非常致命的判断失误！我告诉过你——”Danny猛地止住话头，Steve看见他的目光越过自己望向天花板，带着一种惊恐的神情睁大了眼睛，下意识地也顺着Danny的目光往上望去。

明媚的阳光透过天窗洒向室内的每一个角落，纯白的房间因这金色的光芒而显得圣洁，令人不由自主地屏住呼吸。每一寸空气都充斥着暖意，轻触着Steve裸露在外的皮肤，给他带来一阵阵烧灼般的痛楚。

阳光，赋予万物生机，却唯独带给吸血鬼毁灭。

Steve终于明白自己的越来越强烈的不适源于何处，也终于明白为何这么久过去了伤口依旧没有愈合。太久没有暴露在阳光下，他几乎已经忘记了那种痛苦。而在意识到这一点后，那种不适感不但没有减弱，反而愈发地强烈起来，带来身心的双重折磨。他垂着头，小口地喘着气，细密的汗珠从额头上冒出来。他的目光被Danny牢牢地吸引住了，把对方身上的每一条血管都看得清清楚楚。他的眼睛有点发红，握紧了拳，努力地克制着自己咬上去的冲动。

Danny从Steve怀里挣脱出来，不太清醒的Steve下意识地想要抱紧他。“放手，Steve。”Danny边用温柔的语气哄着他，边迅速地爬了起来。唔，脚好麻……他扶着墙缓了缓，然后麻利地脱掉了自己的上衣。

Steve被他的举动吓了个半死。“Danny!”他吼道，徒劳地用左手遮挡着阳光和搭档裸露的皮肤，“你疯了吗？！我会杀了你的！”

“不，你不会。”Danny冷静地说着，蹲下身把自己的衬衣盖在了他的身上，然后弯着腰护住了他。

Steve直勾勾地盯着他结实的胸膛和漂亮的浅金色的胸毛愣愣地看了一会儿，然后用力地推开了他。“我不是在开玩笑！”他大声说。

Danny难过地看着他最好的朋友，一只体格健壮的SEAL，像个做噩梦的孩子一样，努力把自己藏进小小的衬衣里。他定定神，四下打量着这间屋子。天花板上是一排排的玻璃天窗，房间很高，他们绝不可能从天窗爬出去。四周都是墙壁，只有一扇向里开的门，上面甚至根本没有把手。他敢打赌外面起码用了一把U型锁或是一根铁链锁得结结实实，但他还是试着撞开它。门纹丝未动。他检查了一下身上，发现什么装备都没剩下——当然了，上帝就是这么恨他。

Danny又跑回了Steve身边。他看上去糟糕透了，像是一只被凌虐过的猫，在施虐者的脚边徒劳地缩成一团。虽然被困于密闭空间的压力让Danny的状况也没好到哪儿去，但是显然Steve的麻烦更大一些。

如果不能及时从这里逃脱出去，他会死吗？

死亡。这个词让Danny呼吸一窒。

不，该死的，不行！不许死，你这个混蛋！

Danny在一瞬间内做出了决定。他跪坐在Steve的身旁，用自己的身体尽可能地护住了他。他们靠得是如此的近，Danny能感受到Steve凉凉的鼻息。Steve虚弱地抬起头看他，嘴唇动了动却只发出了一声呜咽，虹膜由蓝绿变白再变回蓝绿色，最后咬着牙别开了头。Danny从没有想到过，会在Steve的脸上看到这种几近脆弱的表情。他觉得自己的眼睛有点湿。“咬我。”他说。

Steve明显地清醒了。“你说什么？”他难以置信地问。

“你需要血液，buddy。”Danny说着，往他面前又凑近了些，“而我恰好有很多。”

他们离得很近，太近了。Steve感觉到一阵眩晕，有些口干舌燥。映在眼睛里的人已经被自动解剖得只剩血管，身体里的每一个细胞都在尖叫着怂恿他咬上去。感觉到自己的犬牙开始冒尖的Steve拼命往后缩着，试图拉开他们之间的距离：“No, Danny! I can't do this!”

“Shut up.”Danny呵斥道，向前倾身，用自己的额头抵上他的，感受着对方传来的冰凉的温度和细微的战栗。“我们要活着离开这里，我们两个都是。”他偏了偏头，“现在，咬我。”

Steve直勾勾地看了他一会儿，缓缓地直起身子。衬衣从他的肩膀上滑落。他注视着Danny灰蓝色的眼睛，自己的虹膜彻底蜕变成白色，微张着的嘴里露出尖利的牙。他张开手臂斜斜地搂住Danny，凑在他的脖子边嗅了嗅，然后迫不及待地猛地咬了上去。


	5. Chapter 5

Danny轻轻地抽了一口气。

Steve趴在他的颈侧，克制地将尖牙浅浅地嵌进颈静脉里，大口地吞咽着。血液的迅速流失带来一阵阵的晕眩。Danny能够听到血液流入Steve的声音，能够听到Steve身上的伤口逐渐愈合的细碎的声响，能够感受到怀抱里那具身躯逐渐地重获了人类的温暖。Steve紧紧地抱住他，似乎想要将他揉碎了箍进自己的怀里。那力道逐渐增大，Danny有些喘不过气来。他的肋骨可能快要勒断了，而他却天杀的觉得无所谓。他闭上眼，一种异样的平静蔓延开来，融进他的每一寸皮肤里，酥麻而舒适。

Steve像个婴孩般紧紧闭着眼，饥渴而贪婪地索取着血液。他努力地克制着自己，却又没法不沉醉其中。AB型血液的香甜在唇齿间溢开，暖流顺着喉咙流下，带来一阵阵战栗的欢愉。Danny的血液注入到他的身体里，与自己的血液混杂在一起，快感如潮水般一波波拍打上来。Steve重新感受到力量，感受到生命，感受到……爱。他能够感觉到怀里的人脉搏的震颤。那是Danny。那是他的Danny。

Steve睁开眼，蓝绿色的眸子在阳光下几近透明。他松开Danny，却又留恋着他的温度，不肯离得太远。他的唇边还沾着鲜血。

Danny的脸因失血而显得有些苍白。他的胸膛起伏着，Steve的视线落在上面，只觉得好迷人。性欲被微微唤起，他不得不调整了下坐姿来掩饰。

完蛋了。Steve McGarrett，你完蛋了。

他凝视着Danny的眼睛，而Danny回望着他。很久的时间里，屋里只有两个人喘息的声音。

Danny的目光在Steve的身上扫来扫去。很好，伤口似乎愈合了，只是衣服上依旧残留了一大摊血迹和一个大窟窿，看得Danny有点难过。他嘴唇抖了抖，刚要开口，就看见Steve突然回头冲着门的方向，嗅了嗅，耳朵似乎都支起来了：“有人来了。两个。”

人类？Danny扬眉。难道是Wo Fat……

现在就连Danny也能听到声音了。远处先是传来一阵枪声，而后门口传来杂乱的脚步声，然后是细碎的叮叮当当的开锁的声响，紧接着门被“砰”地踹开了。全副武装的Kono扛着枪当先冲了进来。她望着衣衫不整地坐在地上的两人，目瞪口呆：“Boss? Danny?”

 

“你们两个的手机都打不通，所以我们就定位了一下你们手机信号最后出现的位置，在那里抓到了几个小喽啰，友好地审讯了一下。”Chin说，似笑非笑的目光在他们两个人的身上轮换着，“所以你们两个是怎么被Wo Fat抓到的？”以及屋里发生了什么？

“你们之间发生了什么？”Kono没能像Chin那样忍住，一副八卦的表情看着他们，目光根本没法从Danny脖子的红印上移开。

Steve为难地刚想开口胡扯个什么，就听见Danny宣布：“我们两个在一起了。”

WTF?! Steve一脸懵逼。我听错了么？什么什么什么他刚才说什么？

WTF?! Chin一脸崩溃。我们刚才那么着急上火地找你们，你俩居然？！

WTF?! Kono一脸喜悦。他们终于在一起了！这两只都快急死我了！

Danny看着他们的表情，笑得一塌糊涂。“Hey, babe, come here.”他说着，拽过Steve就吻了上去。

“噢，老天啊。”Kono大笑着拉着Chin远远地躲开了，“我们的车就停在外面，你俩什么时候腻歪完了再出来吧。”

Danny慢条斯理地吻着，这儿舔舔那儿啃啃的。等他终于肯放开Steve的时候，发现对方正瞪圆了眼睛看着他。“怎么了？”他被Steve的表情逗乐了，又在对方的唇上啄了一下。

“你为毛说我是你男朋友？”

“要不怎么解释你啃我脖子的事儿，嗯？”

Steve抱起手臂，噘着嘴：“说吧，你喜欢我多久了？”

“唔，和你差不多？Hey，别这个表情看着我。别忘了，我可是一名受过正规训练的出色的警探。”

Steve盯着他，有点牙痒痒。“Kono跑过来偷听了，回去我们再单谈。”他舔了舔犬齿，说。

 

Steve最终也没告诉Chin和Kono真相，毕竟吸血鬼内部严格限制人类知道他们的存在。他只是说Mick正在调查的案子恰好涉及了Wo Fat，所以两人就跟进调查了。

Kono对此非常不满：“你们应该第一时间告诉我们，boss。”

“噢，当时时间紧迫。”Josef插嘴，“你知道的，一旦事情涉及到他的父亲，这个家伙就格外冲动。”

忘了说，没错，Mick和Josef两个家伙现在就在Five-0的总部里。Steve用眼神好好地感谢了他们的姗姗来迟。Mick抱歉地笑笑，Josef则一直盯着Danny脖子上的牙印看，满脸促狭。

Kono狐疑地审视着Josef，直觉告诉她此人十分不靠谱。Josef毫不示弱地望回去。

Mick用胳膊拦开自己的好友：“现在的当务之急是找到那批解药的所在地。”

“Mick，Josef，你俩查到枪支的来源了吗？”Steve问。

“查到了，弹道和半年前在洛杉矶的一起谋杀案相吻合。当时的嫌疑人是Dick Pace，警方一直没有抓到他。我们还查到了那房子的主人，Henry Hill。照片与我追踪的那个人吻合，但系统里查不到任何关于他的资料，应该用的是假名。”

Kono在屏幕上输入名字，调出了Dick的档案。

“好。Chin，Kono，你俩去调一下近两天机场的监控录像，看看能不能找到这个人。”

Kono似乎还有什么想问，最终忍住了，和Chin一起快步走了出去。

顺利支走Chin和Kono后，所有人都松了一口气。Mick不知道从哪儿掏出了袋血浆递给Steve。

“Kono想问的事情我也想知道。”Danny闷闷地开口，“一只SEAL是怎么会被偷袭成功的？”

“事实是，我也不知道，Danny。偷袭我的是一只吸血鬼，我可能是太大意了，没有注意到他的气息。”

Danny点点头：“所以屋子里的血腥味并不是什么谋杀案，而是为了分散你的注意力。”

“很聪明的做法，大多数吸血鬼都抵抗不住血液的诱惑。”Josef评价道，“很有可能是新生的吸血鬼。他们身上人类的气息多半已经敛去，腐朽的气味又不会太浓重，很容易隐藏起气息。”

“奇怪的是他处心积虑地抓住你们之后居然只是关在了一起。”Mick说。

“不知道Wo Fat在策划什么。”Danny沉吟着，“无论是什么，我不喜欢。”

“你从来就没有喜欢过任何事。”Steve习惯性地顶嘴，“显然Wo Fat已经知道我的身份了。说不定是他上次栽赃陷害我没有成功，这次打算让我们自相残杀，顺便搞垮Five-0。我敢打赌那间屋子里有摄像头。”

“他简直就像Moriarty教授一样阴魂不散。”Danny皱着鼻子，“可是这依旧没法解释他要解药做什么。”

Steve沉默了两秒钟。“谁是Moriarty？”他没忍住，问。

Mick很不厚道地笑了出来。

“Arthur人不错。”Josef难得诚恳地说。


	6. Chapter 6

“或许我们从一开始就想错了。这件事压根儿就不是针对我们的，而是针对Shelburne的。”Steve在大厅里烦躁地来回踱步，“或许Shelburne是一只吸血鬼？说不定Joe一直就知道吸血鬼的存在，反正他也从来没告诉过我实话。”

“这倒是解释了一些事情。”Josef抿抿嘴，“关于他为什么一直没有注意到你的变化，以及我当初贿赂人给你往监狱里送血浆为何会如此畅通无阻。”

“你给Steve送血浆来着？”Mick眯起眼睛，“我怎么不知道这事？”

“啊，我觉得没必要。毕竟你当时和Coraline在忙着调配解药，我又帮不上忙。为了不添乱，我就自己解决了。”Josef双手插着兜，满不在乎地说。

Mick歪着头，牵动嘴角，露出个可爱的笑容：“你是在吃醋吗？”

“切。”Josef转身就走。

“Okay, that's enough.”Steve拍了一下桌子，对于自己被塞了一大口狗粮这件事非常不满。他觑了眼Danny，想起他俩还没来得及“好好谈谈”。

同样被闪到的Danny则笑得很欢。唔，他总算了解到Kono捂着眼睛大喊“My eyes!”和Chin满脸“欺负Malia不在我身边么”的时候他们究竟是什么感受了。

“你知道你们的办公环境里少了点什么吗？”参观了一圈的Josef说，“缺少古典主义，酒架，还有棋牌室。”

“你说得都对，daddy。”Steve明显不耐烦地敷衍道。

“别这么叫我！你是不是和Mick串通好的？”他一转头，看见Mick正打算开口，“闭嘴，我只是把你转化回了吸血鬼而已。反正药效总会消失的，我只是加速了进程。”

“说到这儿……你为什么会转化Steve？你们对于转化人类是有所限制的吧？”Danny坐在屏幕桌上，腿晃来晃去的。

“我高兴。”Josef抿抿嘴，又扫了一眼Danny脖子上的牙印，岔开了话题，“倒是你们俩，恭喜啊。”

“Thank you~”

我们得谈谈。Steve再一次想到。他一想起Danny老早就看穿了他的暗恋，却偏偏不给他回应，就恨得牙痒痒。作为一名McGarrett，心思居然这么轻易地就被人看穿了，这让他十分沮丧。但这种莫名其妙的沮丧只占用了他十分之一的想法，剩下九成的思维正处于一片混沌炸成烟花尖叫狂奔无法进行思考的状态。Danny向他——一个吸血鬼——表白了？这件事听上去有点虚幻，还有点超现实，让他总想把自己打醒，却又害怕惊扰了这个美梦。如果他是一个机器人的话，现在一定已经严重过载导致系统崩溃。

“我们应该开个派对。”Josef说，“虽然这座岛上几乎没有吸血鬼，但我认识一个人，她能安排。”

“不，想都别想。”Mick果断地否决了。

电话铃声打断了Steve混乱的思绪。他瞅了眼来电显示，点开了免提：“Chin，开的免提。”

“我们查到长角机场昨天下午有一架私人飞机降落，猜猜看飞行员是谁？”

Steve和Danny对视了一眼。“Dick Pace.”Steve说。

“没错。他用的是假身份，在希尔顿开了间房。我们正在往那边赶。”

Steve和Danny又交换了个眼神。“小心点，带上HPD当后援。”Steve叮嘱道。

“收到。”Chin回答，然后声音带上了点犹疑，“还有一件事……刚才接到了银行那边的电话。我们监控的山口组的银行账户中，有个小头目刚刚收到了五百万。我们怀疑这笔钱是Wo Fat的手下转的。”

Steve皱起眉：“Adam Noshimuri知道这件事吗？”

“Adam不可能知情。”Kono插嘴，“他的父亲已经公开与Wo Fat对立了。这应该是Wo Fat在山口组里的残留党羽所为，Adam肯定与此事无关。”

“你为什么替他说话？”Steve听到Chin在那头质问。

“我只是在陈述事实。”Kono辩解。

“好了，你们两个去调查希尔顿那边吧。我们来查这笔钱的去向。”Steve挂断了电话，抬头看到了Danny若有所思的表情，“你和我想的一样吗？你在想什么？”

“我在想……Wo Fat说不定在定制武器。”Danny顿了顿，“比如说，银质子弹。”

“还有火焰喷射器和燃烧弹，他一定会喜欢这个的。”Josef戏谑道。

“这并不好笑。”Mick抱怨，“如果真是这样，Shelburne就凶多吉少了。我们得赶在Wo Fat之前找到他。”

“幸运的是，我认识一个人，知道他在哪里。”Steve划开锁屏，拨通了Joe的电话。

“你从来没有相信过他，是不是？”Danny撇撇嘴。

“Yep.”Steve挑起半边眉毛，回答。

Steve费了九牛二虎之力才从Joe嘴里套出实话，又颇费了点力气才成功获取到Shelburne的位置——居然就在岛上，这简直不可思议。

“他躲藏了这么些年，从来没有人能够抓到他。他根本不需要你们多此一举的保护。”老头子气愤地说着，却被四个人——一个人三个吸血鬼——齐刷刷地无视掉了。

“以前追杀他的是人类，这次不一样，他没有任何优势。”Steve留了一个漫长的停顿，希望Joe能够领会他的意思，“你知道Shelburne对我来说意味着什么。如果他死了，那么多的谜团就永远都解不开了。”

Joe沉默了半晌，似乎叹了口气。“多加小心。”他说。


	7. Chapter 7

这一切发生得太快，Danny也不知道事态到底是怎么失控到这种地步的。

他们正在一处僻静的仓库里与Wo Fat及其手下交火，根本没有Shelburne的影子。要不是Steve对Joe还保有最基本的信任，他们简直要怀疑起Joe是Wo Fat派来的奸细了。

对方有十个人之多，而这还不是最糟糕的。

“他们都是吸血鬼。”Steve背抵着掩体，说。

“你什么意思？‘都是’？”Danny有些失控地吼，“不是说岛上没有其他吸血鬼了吗，huh？”

“Henry Hill不在这儿，他们都是新生的吸血鬼。”Mick换了个弹夹，“新生的吸血鬼就像定时炸弹。他们很暴躁，很不稳定，会克制不住地想要杀人。我们显然低估了敌人丧心病狂的程度。”

“银质子弹不够了，这样下去，我们只能扔手榴弹了。”Josef说，“或者我们也可以扔个燃烧弹之类的跟他们同归于尽。”

这真是越来越精彩了。Danny感觉自己的面部肌肉在一抽一抽的。“要是子弹也能像箭那样循环利用就好了，我们这里有很多，超级多可回收资源！”他指了指边上密密麻麻的弹孔，随后开枪，点倒了一人。

Steve繁忙之余抽空看了他一眼：“你会射箭？”

“我们现在又没有箭。”

“你到底会不会？”

“你非要知道我生活中的每一个细节吗？……是的，我会！我九岁在卡茨基尔参加过射箭营，去了两年。开心了？现在你能专心点了吗，please？”

Steve刚要搭话，就听见手机铃声以一种无法忽略的音量响了起来。他摸出手机点了接听，迎来了电话那头一阵狂风骤雨般的狂轰滥炸：“我们在希尔顿的房间里发现了Dick Pace的干尸！调取了监控录像之后发现Henry Hill吸干了他的血！酒店管理人员吓坏了，我们费了好大力气才安抚住。结合你们今天一整天神秘兮兮的表现，你最好能解释一下这是怎么回事，boss！”

对面的火力很猛，Steve被压在掩体后面抬不起头。“Kono，你听我说，Kono！”他背靠着掩体单手举着电话，不得不喊出来才勉强能让对方听清，“听我说——你们去联系Kamekona，叫他从他的军火库取我寄存在他那里的银制的子弹，换上，再定位我们的位置，过来增援！听见了吗，联系——”

对面忽然没有了声音，Steve把手机拿到面前，一个大大的“无信号”字样正显示在屏幕的正中央。“Fuck!”他没忍住，骂出了声。

Danny抽空往他那边望了一眼：“怎么样，我们会有增援吗？”

“先做最坏的打算吧。”Steve瞄准，开枪。

Danny扁扁嘴：“噢，那就是没有。”在Steve击中的倒霉蛋身上补了一枪，“下次你能不能考虑一下一次性带足后援，babe？如果我们能活着出去的话。”

Steve停止了射击，皱着眉扭头看他：“我们当然能活着出去，Danny，因为我们要一起慢慢变老。”他顿了顿，又补了一句，“我会目睹你变成一个脾气古怪的老男人的。”

Danny抬起头，脑补了一下若干年后两人拥吻的场景，打了个寒噤：“而你还会保持三十多岁的模样，Steven？这有点可怕，感觉像是我有恋童癖。”

“不会那样的，Danny，不会的。”Steve感觉心里堵堵的，有点想抱住这个悲观的家伙。可他不能。

不远处一直专注于枪战的Mick听到这句话，似乎明白了什么。他刚要开口宽慰一下这对别扭的情侣，眼睛的余光瞟见了空中有异常的反光向这边飞来：“快躲开！”

伴随着震耳欲聋的爆炸声，巨大的冲击波荡漾开来，紧接着整个世界都随之安静了三秒。Steve就地滚了三圈才卸掉身上的那股力道。“Danny!”他迅速地爬起来，急切地搜索着，最后在附近找到了趴在地上的Danny。似乎摔得不轻，但是并无大碍。“Danny.”他扶起正在咳嗽个不停的搭档，把他拉回掩体后面。

“Josef?”Mick看到Josef没有起来的时候心里“咯噔”一下，以吸血鬼的速度冲到了他的身边。看到血液在Josef胸口蔓延开来的时候，他的脑子里“嗡”的一声，什么也听不到，什么也不能思考。

几年前曾有一次，他以为Josef死了。那种近乎绝望的悲愤，那种大脑一片空白的无措的哀伤，他至今还记得——虽然那种悲伤随即被出现在他家里的玩世不恭的Josef毁了个一干二净，之后甚至还把他气了个半死——他本以为自己不会再经历一次这个的，但他错了。

“Josef?”他有点无措地一只手按上他的胸口，颤抖着声音呼唤着。他的身后，Steve和Danny已经重新投入战斗中了。

Josef微微睁开眼睛，表情有点扭曲：“我没事，Mick，只是一枚子弹而已。”他避开了爆炸，却没能躲开那枚银弹。他喘了一会儿，又恢复了平素那种吊儿郎当的德性：“说实话我这些年没少迎接子弹的亲吻，它们简直比我的那些女郎还热情……你不去支援他们嘛？看上去再有个两三分钟我们就要被剿灭了。”

Mick微皱着眉。“你，老实待着。”他环顾了一下四周，然后指着Josef，认真地说。

Josef叹了口气作为回答。

他们没能坚持太久，银质子弹就全部用光了。“接下来怎么办？”Danny问，把弹夹换成了普通子弹。对方还剩下完好无损的五个人，和充足的弹药。这可真振奋人心哈。

Steve扔了一颗手榴弹出去。巨大的爆炸声后，他说：“我们随机应变。”

“你管这叫随机应变？好极了。记得提醒我不要让你教Grace写作文。”Danny一拍大腿，看着他投掷的动作，捂住了耳朵。

注意到有人在往这边瞄准，Danny刚要开枪，却有人抢在他之前击中了对方。“Well，我这儿还有点银弹。”Josef的声音忽然在他们身后响起。


	8. Chapter 8

Mick绷着脸，用一种介于气急败坏和无可奈何之间的表情看着他：“你应该在那儿休息。”

“我好好的。”Josef有点站不稳，但还是嘴硬。Danny在边上扶了他一把。

银对于吸血鬼来说就像毒药。Josef的状态明显很差。他脸色惨白，急促地喘息着，手紧握成拳，指甲深深地陷进去。他会长久地望着Danny，眼睛里有那种对血的疯狂的渴望，却又凭靠着四百年累积下来的自制力生生地别开目光。

Steve瞥他们一眼，下命令：“Mick，跟着我。Danny，你留下照顾Josef。”

Danny充分理解这种决定，身为凡人且手无寸铁的自己如果去和吸血鬼硬拼，明显只有被吸干这一种下场。如果自己也是吸血鬼就好了。

如果自己也是吸血鬼就好了。

Danny垂眸，隐藏起自己的想法。“Just...be careful, okay?”他拽了拽Steve的衣服，目光里的担忧快要溢出来了。

“Okay.”Steve抱了抱他，又拍拍他的肩膀，“放心吧，我超厉害的。”他笑着调侃道，“对方只是一群没有经验的新生吸血鬼而已，能发生什么呢？”

“是啊是啊。”Danny努力地挤出一个笑容。

Steve回头，Mick还在唠叨Josef——等等，你俩这是不是反了？“走了。”Steve招呼道。

火力被引开了。注视着他俩消失的地方发了会儿呆，Danny走到Josef身边，蹲下，不知从哪儿掏出来个镊子，又拿出一卷绷带。

Josef眼睛都直了：“你为什么会随身带着这些？”

“跟那只野兽混久了你就知道了，受伤的几率简直不能更高。”Danny皱着眉检查着他的伤口，“无论是我受伤还是他受伤。”他小心翼翼地把镊子探进去，“现在Mick不在了，能告诉我你为什么会转化Steve了嘛？”

Josef有点不情愿地开口：“当时Mick用了解药是人类状态，”镊子夹住子弹的时候狠狠地抽了一口气，“我情急之下认错人了，就是这样。”

“哇哦，这真是……”Danny把子弹夹出来，继续逗他说话，“Mick对于你来说一定很重要吧。”

“毕竟他是唯一一个不是因为我的钱而喜欢我的人。”Josef在Danny绑上绷带的时候疼得呲牙咧嘴。他喘了一会儿，扶着墙站了起来：“这盒弹夹你留着防身，我去帮他们。”

“不，你现在哪儿也不去。”Danny直视着他的眼睛，直到他也望回来，“转化我。”

“什——什么？”Josef以为自己听错了。

“转化我。”Danny加重语气又说了一遍，“你需要血，而我们需要更多战斗力。”

Josef嘴唇抖动着。“不行！”他断然拒绝，“你和我们不一样！你有家庭，你有孩子！你知道成为吸血鬼之后要多大的自控能力才能抗拒活生生的血液的诱惑，尤其是孩童血液的诱惑吗，huh？”他摇着头，“你不明白，当一只吸血鬼饿了的时候，那种疯狂是很可怕的。你可能这辈子都没法接近你的女儿，更可怕的，你有可能会亲手杀了你的女儿！而我们根本没把握能夺回解药！”

Josef总是笑嘻嘻的，但当他敛去了笑容的时候，意味着这件事真的很严重。Danny安静地听完。“你听到那些枪声和爆炸声了吗，Josef？还有那些哀嚎和呻吟声。对方人多，Steve和Mick随时都可能会死，我们别无选择！”他激动地提高了声音，“你说过哪天我想通了，就来找你，你会帮我。我已经决定好了。”

Josef沉默了一会儿，苦笑：“我曾经试图转化过一个女孩，一个我深爱的女孩，却害她永久地沉睡在了人类与吸血鬼之间的深渊里。”

Danny的眼珠转了转：“Sara?”

Josef不予置评。“后来我转化了Mick，随后是Steve，现在我还要转化你吗？”他抿抿嘴，“要知道，我得先杀了你，再用自己的血液试着救活你。”

“我准备好了。”Danny哑着嗓子说，扬起头。

Josef看了他一会儿，然后深吸一口气，对准他的血管咬了下去。

锋利的獠牙深深地嵌进脖子里，血液争先恐后地涌出去。力气随之被抽空，只能靠Josef扶着勉强站住。他大张着嘴却无法发出声音，思绪随着心跳破碎。是的，心跳声，他能够听到自己的心跳声，沉稳的，慢慢地微弱下去。

咚咚，咚咚。

他嗅到了空气中的血腥气息，甜美的，带着铁锈味道的血腥气息。等等。他努力地思考着。是谁在流血？

好冷。

咚，咚。

Steve在吻他。Steve对着一具尸体流泪。可是那是谁的尸体？金色的头发服帖而柔顺，皎洁的月光下，这一切好美。

噢，Steve……

咚。

他似乎短暂地失去了意识。不知过了多久，冰凉而咸腥的血液在唇齿间溢开。Danny不由自主地伸出舌头碰触着，搜寻着那种甘甜。他呼吸着，循着气味迎上去，牢牢地将那微凉的物体禁锢住。他舔舐着，吸吮着，充满渴望地将牙齿没入血肉之中，啃咬着，吞噬着。血的味道刺激着他的神经，快意充斥着他的脑海。血，冰冷却温热的血，在血管中漫散开来。那么舒适，却又那么痛，那种整个机体都在复苏和转变的痛楚。他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，太阳穴胀痛着，眼皮一跳一跳的。但是，还不够，还不够。他不顾一切地畅饮着血液，如同久旱的幼苗终于等来了甘霖。他进食着，呼吸着，感受着。那感觉像是死亡，却又是重获新生。

当他终于清醒过来的时候，大张开嘴，松开了Josef的手臂。


	9. Chapter 9

空气里充斥着各种气味，杂乱地混在一起，却又轻易地可以被辨识出来。火药的气味比以往更加浓烈，奇怪的是却没有之前那么刺鼻了。吸血鬼的气息在四周浮动。还有尚未散去的，曾经的属于自己的，人类的气息。

而这中间最明显的，还是血的味道。

Danny能够嗅到并辨别不同来源的血的气味，甚至在脑海中重现了他们倒下的场景。这不正常。Danny清楚地意识到。可是自己都变成吸血鬼了，这个世界早就疯了！

等等……Steve的血……

不要问他从何得知那是Steve的味道。他就是知道。

Steve受伤了？！

Danny猛地睁开眼，明亮的光晃得他难受。他眯着眼睛看着地上投注的几束阳光，下意识地想要躲避。唔，本来就有幽闭恐惧症，现在又见不得阳光，这还让不让人活了？虽然就此痊愈也说不准，不过他不抱任何希望。他的人生一向灰暗而绝望，遇到Steve后更是惨得不得了，不指望变成吸血鬼这点能带来任何的积极影响。

他站起来，刚想走，又停了下来，困扰地偏着头看着气色好了许多的Josef：“呃，我现在该怎么用你们那种速度跑过去？要念咒语还是怎么样嘛？”

Josef无语了一会儿：“直接跑就行了……我们是吸血鬼，又不是魔法师！”

下一秒，Danny就消失了。哈，新生吸血鬼。Josef摇摇头，追了上去。

 

Danny从来没有想到过自己可以拥有这样的速度。倒不是身为人类的他跑得慢。事实上是，他曾经跑得很快，但这种速度——这种跑起来有风声呼啸而过的速度，实在不是人类能够企及的。

他呼吸着，气流将周边的信息交换给他。他能够感受到周边的每一个人的大概位置。然而新奇的感觉并没有破坏他作为一名警探的职业素养，他捕捉着这些信号，估计着形势。

Josef已经和他拉开了一段距离，似乎在与什么人缠斗……奇怪。除了自己，屋里还有七只吸血鬼，和七具尸体……为什么会多了一个人？

Steve身影的出现打断了他的胡思乱想。他看到他身体紧绷着，整个人杀气腾腾。他的小腿似乎受伤了，虽然没有血流不止，却也染红了一大片，在土黄色的工装裤上显得格外刺目，血腥味充斥在空气中。他是如此的全神贯注，以至于根本没有发现Danny的靠近。

Danny刚要叫他，就注意到了他面前的人。

那是Wo Fat。多出来的那个人，是Wo Fat。Danny无暇去思考他为什么会突然只身一人出现在这里，就被另一件事情吸引住了。

不，这不可能……Danny陷于震惊中。Wo Fat是一只吸血鬼？显然Steve并不知道这件事，所以他是刚转化过来的吗？又是谁转化了他？

他愣神的工夫，Steve和Wo Fat已经混战在一起了。Steve迅速地打掉了他手里的枪，扑过去扳着他的手臂试图把他按在地上。Wo Fat也不甘示弱，一个横扫把他绊倒，然后反击回去。两个人都呲着牙吼叫着，在地上滚成一团。

吸血鬼的速度太快，这一切发生在电光火石之间。若不是现在Danny也是他们中的一员，根本不可能看清楚发生了什么。他收起手枪，从小腿后取出匕首握紧，小心地敛起气息，甩开步子，向着他们的方向拔足飞奔。

被压倒在地上的Wo Fat突然抽手从腰间抽出什么，明晃晃地反射着光，狠狠地刺入Steve的胸膛，然后把他掀翻过去。Danny发誓自己听到了刀锋没入血肉的切割声。“Steve!”他疯了般地大喊，用尽全身的力气把正准备补刀的Wo Fat撞翻到地上。Wo Fat打了个滚重新站起来，面无表情地看着他。

Danny举着匕首，虹膜完全地褪成白色，低吼着戒备着。“Steve?”他回头迅速地看了几眼Steve，唤道，声音里带了些哭腔。他能感觉到他的生命力在流逝，脉搏渐渐地慢下来，Steve的气味以可察觉的速度在改变着。这意味着什么，Danny没有精力也不愿去细想。

Wo Fat突然动了，Danny全力抵挡了一会儿，却终究是在腿法和经验上吃了亏。他重重地摔在地上，就地一滚，险险地避开了Wo Fat的刀子。混乱中，他注意到了躺在角落里的Wo Fat的枪，刚要伸手去够，却被狠狠地踩在了手腕上。伴随着骨骼断裂的清脆声响，Danny惨叫一声，缩回了手，又因为紧接着落在胸口和小腹上的几下狠踹闷哼着蜷缩起来。迅速愈合的瘙痒和胀痛其实比受伤时更加难以忍受。Danny咬着牙，不肯再发出声音。

他听到Wo Fat弯腰捡枪的声音。

要结束了么？他迷迷糊糊地想着，挣扎着爬到了Steve的身边，在粗糙的地面上留下一路的血迹。他用完好的那只手摇晃着他的肩膀：“Hey, Steve. Hey, babe...”Steve身上浓郁的血的气息刺激着他的神经。Danny红着眼睛，咬紧牙，克制着自己咬下去的冲动。

Steve微微睁开眼。“Danny...”他的声音哑哑的，“Danny，你怎么……”

“嘘。”Danny能够感觉到Wo Fat就站在自己的身后。他凑得更近了些，顶着源自于自己对血的疯狂的压力，把唇轻轻贴在他的唇上，却感受到了一丝暖意。Danny忽然明悟了Steve气息的变化源自何处，他又为什么会被一柄普通的短刀伤得如此严重——那短刀的刀刃上，有解药。

Steve正在变回人类。

不过这都无所谓了，不是么？反正他们都要死了……意识到身后的Wo Fat终于不耐烦地举起枪时，Danny压住了Steve，抱紧了他，用自己的身体遮挡住他。他温柔地吻掉昏过去的Steve脸上的泪痕，在他的耳畔一遍又一遍地重复着我爱你。


	10. Chapter 10

门突然被踹开了。Kono扛着枪冲进来，在Wo Fat转过身还未来得及做出反应的时候干脆利落地开枪打穿了他的胸膛。她身后的Adam拿着枪，一脸被吓到了的表情。Chin则在用纠结的目光打量着Adam，满脸都是不信任。再后面是一大群山口组的人，安静而敏捷地服从着Adam的指挥调度。

Danny被这突如其来的形势反转搞得一脸懵逼。他抬头看了一眼Kono，也稍稍被一言不发的她的那种气势吓到了。她身上的杀气如果真能实体化的话，绝对能杀死人。

Kono注意到了Danny怀里的Steve，杀气瞬间弱了下来。“Boss?”她跑过来，“天啊，这么多血……”她扭头，盯着Danny的眼睛，“吸血鬼不应该有很强的自愈能力吗？”

远处枪声不绝于耳。Danny没有回应她，只是护紧了怀里的Steve。

新生的吸血鬼不能转化别人。Steve之前告诉过他。他们自己尚未完全蜕变完成，加之经验不足，更何况对血液的强烈渴望很容易导致失手杀死对方。毕竟，每个世纪杀死自己人类爱人的新生吸血鬼不计其数。

“Danny...”Steve在昏迷中喃喃地念着他的名字，虚弱地抓住了他的衣服。

Danny感觉心里一阵撕心裂肺的绞痛。

Kono怔怔地看着Danny。他眼里含着的那种令人心碎的哀恸。虽然没有流泪，却比哭出来更令人难过。她伸出手去拥抱他，却感觉怀里的人毫无生气。

Max领着医务人员涌了进来。Steve被抬上担架，Danny跟了上去。救护车疾驰而去。

Danny拒绝了医疗，无视了Chin和Kono的劝告，只是让Max帮自己取来一袋血液。然后，就一直这么守在手术室外面，一直一直。

Mick和Josef处理完后续事务赶过来的时候，天色已经有些晚了。

“我们烧掉了仓库，很抱歉，但是我们没有时间了。”Mick轻声对Danny说，“还有Henry Hill的尸体。他应该是转化完Wo Fat后被他杀死了。”

黑帮出动这么大的事儿，HPD得到消息后很快就赶到了。他们迫不得已地用这种方式毁掉一切证据以掩盖吸血鬼的存在。而这意味着……那些解药，同样也被付之一炬。

Mick想重新做回人类的愿望或许比Danny还要强烈得多。Mick也很不好受，Danny心里明白，他只是……难过而已。

但那一点点的难过已经不足以在他心里引起任何波澜。他倚靠在手术室的门边，一遍又一遍地企图用自己被强化过的感知力探寻Steve的状况，却都以失败告终。

为什么他们没早点赶到呢？如果他们直接把Steve转化回来，就不用承受着失去他的风险在手术室外苦苦等待……

“Steve想要做回人类。”Josef似乎是看透了他的想法，忽然开口。

什么？Danny抬眼。

“Steve想要做回人类，因为你。”Mick说，用充满哀伤的目光注视着他，“他说他想好好照顾你和Gracie，彻底摆脱那种潜在的危险。”

Danny看着那与Steve几乎相同的面容，红了眼眶。

“他会没事的。”Josef说。向来不靠谱的顶着25岁面容的吸血鬼把手按在了Danny的肩膀上，却让他莫名地感到踏实。

Danny觉得眼睛有点湿。他抬起手，偷偷地揩了揩眼睛。

 

Steve，身为一个前吸血鬼和超级SEAL，终究还是比一般人恢复得要快得多。他只花了三天时间就可以下床活动了。

“我真的没事了，Danno。”他说，“以前这点小伤我不到一天就能痊愈，连疤痕都看不到。”

“闭嘴，你现在的体质不一样。”Danny瞪着他，直到他知趣地乖乖躺回床上为止。

一周后快要被他烦死的Danny终于肯放他出病房了。Five-0在那天办了个盛大的聚餐迎接Steve归队，不过显然某些人是没有口福了。Danny郁闷地双手托腮，直勾勾地看着桌子上的各种菜品看了一会儿，最后闷闷地趴在桌子上装没看到。

Mick和Josef显然已经习惯了。他俩在那里喝着特制的酒谈笑风生，倒也挺自得其乐。

“Hey.”Steve轻碰了下Danny的肩膀，Danny满脸郁闷地抬起头。“你饿吗？”他两颊鼓鼓囊囊地问，嘴里还不忘嚼东西。

“你猜呢？”Danny恶狠狠地看着他，有点牙痒痒，“我警告你，我现在可是凶狠的大灰狼，你才是柔弱的小白兔，Steven。”小心我咬死你。

Steve递给他一个挑衅的目光，里面明明白白地写着——“来啊”。

于是Danny就不客气地开始用餐了。

流入喉中的AB型血格外鲜美。Danny滚动着喉结，发出满足的呜咽。就在这时，他浑身猛地一抖，停止了所有动作。“Steve!”他叼着他的脖子不满地喊，结果招来四周许多好奇的目光。

“怎么了？”Steve一脸无辜。

“把你的手从我的裤子里拿、出、去！”Danny咬牙切齿地说。

Steve轻重适中地揉捏了他一下，换来了Danny一下急促的抽气：“吃饭的时候不要说话，Daniel。”

 

晚饭过后Danny就莫名消失了。Steve找了两圈，最后在Rachel家找到了他。那家伙正悄无声息地坐在门前的石阶上，仰望着夜空。皎洁的月光轻柔地将他包裹住，让他的皮肤更显苍白。

Steve的车刚一靠近Danny就察觉到了。他没有动，只是在Steve紧挨着他坐下的时候缩了缩身子。

“她睡着了？”Steve轻声问。

“嗯。”Danny垂下眼睛，“她睡前还在问Rachel为什么她的Danno这么久没来看她。”

“Rachel会处理好这个的，或许我们该让她带着Gracie回英国待一阵子？”Steve搂上Danny的肩，用力摇了摇，“Hey，Danny，一切都会好起来的。Coraline就是怕出事，所以瞒着所有人背下来了原始配方。他们现在要做的就是重新调配出永久性解药。相信我，用不了太久的。”

“我知道，我只是……”Danny目光空蒙地望着远处，“在这几天经历了这么多危险和变故之后，有点怀疑人生吧，我猜。”

Steve偏着头注视了他一会儿。月光勾勒出他侧脸的轮廓，整个人仿佛在发光。“我无法许诺你今后再也不会遇到这次这样的危险。”Steve凝望着Danny，直到他也望回来，“但无论遇到什么，我会一直陪伴在你身边，和你一起面对。”

Danny忽然笑了起来。“我这是被强制绑定在你身边了么，嗯，Steve？”看到Steve得意的表情，他的眉头舒展开，嘴角上扬起来，“That's why I love you, babe.”

Steve侧过头轻啄了一下他的唇。

“I love you, too.”


	11. 彩蛋

**彩蛋1**

“奇怪。”Danny说。

坐在驾驶座上的Steve立刻扭头看他。

“为什么吸血鬼会偏爱相同血型的血液，huh？我是说，不应该喜欢O型血吗？”

“我们又不是蚊子！”Steve没好气地说。

 

**彩蛋2**

Chin和Kono去查案后，Steve又故意支开了Josef和Mick，然后抱着臂瞧着Danny。

“干嘛？”Danny没忍住，问。

“我饿了。”Steve意有所指地说。

“饿了你就叫外卖啊，看我干嘛？”Danny瞪他。

“Danny~”Steve开始撒娇。

“不行。”

“Danno~”

“不行！”

“下次你在上面？”

于是Danny乖乖地给这只饿狼一样的吸血鬼献了血。

 

**彩蛋3**

“吃饭就好好吃饭，不要咬得那么色情，Steven。”

 

**彩蛋4**

吸血鬼Danny看着站进冰柜里的人类Steve，一脸懵逼：“你进来干嘛？”

“睡觉啊。”Steve一脸理直气壮。

“可是你是人类啊，buddy，你忘了？”

“这是我的床。”Steve说。

睡觉就睡觉，你脱光干啥？Danny无语了一会儿，挪了挪给他腾了点地儿。

然后他们就干了个爽。

 

**彩蛋5**

在天杀的Steve又一次孤身犯险之后，Danny彻底被气炸毛了。“你疯了吗，huh？你忘了你现在是血肉之躯了吗，Steven？你要真想找死，我现在就可以帮你实现你的愿望！”他恶狠狠地说，“如果你想享受那种纵是身体千疮百孔也死不掉的感觉，没问题，我现在就转化你！这就是你想要的吗，huh？”

Steve皱皱鼻子，噘起嘴：“你把我转化了你吃什么？”

Danny被噎了一下。

然后Chin和Kono就亲眼目睹Steve被气急败坏的Danny一路拖到地下，拷在了审讯室的椅子上，反锁了门，进行了长达一个小时的思想教育。

他俩觉得还是不要知道里面发生了什么为妙。

 

The End


End file.
